Un nuovo inizio
by paola.dalessio4
Summary: Come sempre affrontano un nuovo caso. Come sempre Sharon ed Andy lavorano insieme. Come sempre non si accorgono di quello che gli sta succedendo. Come sempre niente è come sembra.
1. Chapter 1

Capitolo 1

Era stata una giornata pesante, come d'altronde lo era sempre quando ci si trova ad affrontare un caso in cui è coinvolta una giovane donna, rapita, stuprata e poi uccisa e gettata nel fiume.  
Sharon non si rese conto del momento in cui passò dall'essere il Capitano Raydor alla donna e madre fragile che in realtà era, non si rese conto quando la sua corazza si ruppe per far posto alle emozioni.  
Aveva bisogno di stare da sola, nel suo ufficio, con le tapparelle chiuse, in silenzio.

Andy notò che qualcosa non andava, che qualcosa nel Capitano si era spezzato, forse l'avevano notato tutti. Voleva andare nel suo ufficio per chiederle se stesse bene, se avesse bisogno di qualcosa, voleva semplicemente starle vicino, farle sapere che lui era lì per lei. Ma no, non poteva. Erano in ufficio e dovevano rimanere professionali, lì dentro Sharon era il suo superiore, non l'amica che portava al cinema o a cena dopo un caso chiuso. Così Andy si limitò a fissare la porta, sperando di vederla uscire. Tornò alla realtà dopo che il Tenente Provenza si schiarì la gola, forse si era accorto del comportamento di Flynn, se ne accorgeva sempre.

Finalmente il Capitano uscì dal suo ufficio, con gli occhi visibilmente rossi e le guance leggermente segnate dalle lacrime, il trucco non era riuscito a darle l'aspetto che aveva di mattina. Si schiarì la voce e finalmente parlò: "E' stata una giornata pesante per tutti. Avete fatto un ottimo lavoro oggi, ma è il momento di andare a casa. Domani mattina dobbiamo essere lucidi e trovare il bast…. Il nostro uomo. Buona notte a tutti." La voce le si era quasi spezzata in gola, ma aveva finito velocemente il discorso ed era corsa nel suo ufficio per prendere le sue cose, pronta ad andarsene.

Andy la seguì velocemente e chiuse la porta dietro le sue spalle. Provenza roterò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Sharon…. Capitano, va tuto bene? Vuole che la accompagni a casa o a mangiare un boccone?" Il tono di Andy era calmo, ma pieno di preoccupazione, la guardava con occhi dolci. "Sto bene Tenente, grazie. Non si preoccupi per me, vado dritta a casa e mi riposo." Il Capitano finì di parlare e uscì di corsa, non voleva che la vedesse esplodere.

Sharon sapeva che Andy era un buono amico, un ottimo amico, sempre presente nel momento del bisogno, ma ora aveva bisogno dei suoi spazi, doveva ricomporsi e con Andy nei paraggi non poteva farlo. Quell'uomo aveva uno strano effetto su di lei, un effetto positivo certo, ma strano. Non sapeva bene come descriverlo, la corazza crollava e lei tornava ad essere la donna che era stata tanti anni fa, prima che Jack la distruggesse.

Non voleva pensare, prese un bicchiere di vino ed andò a farsi un bagno. Mentre si rilassava sentì il telefono suonare, era un sms. Lo lesse: "Sharon sono preoccupato per te. Fammi sapere se stai bene. Io ci sono. Andy." Sorrise e gli rispose: "Tutto bene Andy. Grazie, lo so. A domani. Sharon." Poche parole, ma quelle giuste per fargli capire di non preoccuparsi. C'era sempre. Lo sapeva bene.

Uscì dalla vasca, si vestì ed andò a letto. Prima di addormentarsi lesse varie volte l'sms del Tenente. Si addormentò felice.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo 2

L'indomani mattina arrivano tutti di buon'ora e carichi per trovare quel bastardo che stava lasciano dietro di sé una scia di donne morte.

Il telefono del Tenente Tao squillò, dall'altra parte qualcuno gli stava dicendo che avevano una pista. Un uomo, Donald Martels, 43 anni, riparatore di auto. C'era il suo dna sull'ultima vittima.  
Tao e Sanchez andarono a prendere il sospettato, Sharon chiamò Hobbs e si preparò per l'interrogatorio insieme ad Amy, sapeva che in questo modo, vedendo che era interrogato da donne, sarebbe esploso e avrebbe confessato, come succede spesso a quei pazzi che senza un motivo logico uccidono donne indifese.

In meno di un'ora Tao e Sanchez tornarono con l'uomo. Hobbs sarebbe arrivata di lì a poco.  
A condurre l'interrogatorio era il Capitano Raydor, più risoluta che mai a mettere la parola fine a quel caso.  
"Perché ha ucciso la signorina Tosbel, signor Martels?" Il Capitano non era mai stata così diretta.  
"Era una puttana, se l'è meritato. Se lo sono meritato tutte." Negli occhi di quell'uomo di non c'erano emozioni, nemmeno un minimo di pentimento. Non diede nessuna spiegazione, ma era calmo, tranquillo, quasi come se non si rendesse conto di dove fosse. Sharon era abituata a parlare con persone come quest'uomo, ma le faceva sempre male, nessuno merita di morire in quel modo atroce.  
Entrò Hobbs, parlò con l'avvocato del sospettato ed arrivano ad un accordo, come facevano sempre.  
Mentre l'uomo scriveva la sua deposizione, alzò lo sguardo verso Sharon e le disse: "La prossima a pagare sarai tu." Fece un ghigno terrificante.

Sharon non era preoccupata. Sapeva che tutti gli psicopatici che aveva arrestato le avevano promesso vendetta, ma era ancora viva e questo le bastava per farle pensare che erano solo parole al vento, dette dal colpevole dopo essersi reso conto che non era stato così bravo a coprire le sue tracce.

L'aria al piano del MCD era più leggera e meno carica di tensione. Tutti erano più rilassati dopo l'arresto. Il Capitano aveva un'altra espressione sul volto, ed Andy non poteva smettere di fissarla. Cosa gli stava succedendo? Distolse lo sguardo appena vide arrivare Rusty, che andava verso la madre.

L'unico a preoccuparsi per la minaccia al Capitano fu Andy. Ne parlò con Provenza, che lo liquidò subito: "Andy, il Capitano è una donna adulta. Sa badare a se stessa, addirittura meglio di noi! Per l'amor di Dio Flynn, lasciala in pace." Pensò che effettivamente magari aveva esagerato, smise di pensarci.

Stavano per andare tutti in pausa pranzo, quando il Capitano chiamò il Tenente Flynn nel suo ufficio. "Andy ti ringrazio per il messaggio di ieri sera, sei davvero un ottimo amico.." gli sfiorò la mano, entrambi arrossirono leggermente. Andy le sorrise e lasciò la stanza, dirigendosi verso gli altri colleghi. Ah quella donna, che effetto che gli faceva, ma doveva darsi un contegno.

Rusty aspettava la madre all'ingresso, pronto per andare a mangiare insieme. Sharon gli raccontò dell'ultimo caso. Lui le disse che si era accorto che l'altra sera quando era rientrata era scossa, ora capiva il perché. Ora toccava a Rusty parlare: "Sai, Sharon, ho conosciuto questo ragazzo al college…. E' simpatico, ma…. " Sharon era curiosa, lo incalza a raccontarle tutto. "Sai, non credo di essere pronto a raccontare ad altre persone…. Bè, hai capito." Era il momento di fare la madre: "Rusty, posso immaginare che tu abbia paura di buttarti. Magari riceverai un rifiuto, e allora capirai che quella persona non era interessata a te, e la tua vita tornerà alla normalità, non subito forse, ma ritroverai la tua felicità. Magari invece avrai un riscontro positivo, ti ritroverai catapultato in un altro mondo, e sarai la persona più felice del mondo. Sta a te decidere, ma ricordati che alla fine, in un modo o nell'altro, sarei sempre felice." Gli sorrise dolcemente, come solo una madre sa fare, e gli accarezzò la testa. Amava quel ragazzo più della sua stessa vita. Era così orgogliosa di suo figlio.

Rusty tornò a casa e la madre a lavoro, insieme ai suoi colleghi. La giornata passò senza intoppi, nessun nuovo caso. Provenza presa la parola prima che tutti lasciarono l'ufficio: "Visto che oggi abbiamo chiuso un caso difficile, che ne dite di andare a festeggiare tutti insieme? Capitano, ovviamente vorremmo anche lei con noi!" Sharon arrossì, aveva faticato tanto per essere accettata, ma ne era valsa la pena. Tutti accettarono l'invito del Tenente anziano. Sharon chiese ad Amy se potesse andare a prenderla a casa, aveva bisogno di cambiarsi. Andy intervenne subito nella conversazione, senza lasciar tempo ad Amy per rispondere: "Capitano, la vengo a prendere io, so già dove abita..."

La serata passò piacevolmente, bevvero qualche drink e poi tornarono tutti a casa. Andy accompagnò a casa il Capitano, solo lui notò un automobile ferma nel parcheggio degli ospiti del condominio di Sharon. Decise di non dargli peso. La salutò, le sorrise dolcemente, e si avviò.

Continua..


	3. Chapter 3

Capitolo 3

Cosa stava succedendo a Flynn? Provenza non poteva darsi pace, erano mesi che era strano. Da dopo il matrimonio di Nicole aveva cambiato atteggiamento nei confronti del Capitano. Non che questo non gli facesse piacere, era ovvio che volesse lavorare tranquillamente con tutti, ma era strano. Flynn era diventato gentile, e questo non era da lui. Si stava inoltrando in qualcosa di pericoloso, sia per se stesso che per il Capitano. In un modo o nell'altro avrebbe dovuto farglielo capire.

Non vedendo arrivare il tenente Tao, il Capitano chiese a Sanchez se sapesse che fine avesse fatto, ma nessuno sapeva niente. Amy prese il telefono e chiamò il suo cellulare. Niente. Chiamò a casa, rispose il figlio: "Buon giorno Amy. Mio padre questa notte è stato male, ora è in ospedale. Non sembra niente di grave, ma lo stanno tenendo in osservazione." Amy riferì ai colleghi. Erano tutti senza parole, avevano passato la serata insieme e non sembrava stesse male. Provenza e Sanchez si precipitarono fuori dall'ufficio, dovevano andare a trovare il loro amico.

Non appena arrivarono in ospedale, Tao sorrise ai suoi colleghi vedendoli. "Ogni scusa è buona per voi per allontanarvi dalla scrivania eh..." Disse debolmente, era ancora stordito dagli antidolorifici. "Non è niente ragazzi. Un brutto scherzo fatto dal mio cuore dopo l'uscita. Sono tornato a casa e ho iniziato ad avere il fiato corto, il braccio sinistro faceva male… Bè, credo abbiate capito cosa sia successo. Queste uscite mi distruggono." Sorrise lievemente, ancora un po' sofferente.

Provenza era davvero preoccupato, non tanto per la salute di Tao, ma per se stesso: era di gran lunga più anziano di Michael, si preoccupava che un giorno potesse succedere a lui e che non ci fosse nessuno a soccorrerlo. E' vero si vedeva con Patrice, ma non vivevano insieme, erano due adulti che avevano le loro abitudini e non avevano voluto sconvolgerle. Entrambi erano usciti da matrimoni a dir poco disastrosi, non se la sentivano di ricominciare, ma forse era il caso di fare un passo in avanti nella loro relazione? Ritornò alla realtà quando Sanchez gli disse che dovevano tornare in centrale, sarebbero arrivati di lì a poco Andy ed Amy.

Dopo che tutti tornarono in ufficio dopo la visita a Tao, Provenza prese in disparte Flynn. "Per l'amore del cielo Louie, non sto facendo niente di male! La sto lasciando in pace!" Andy si mise subito sulla difensiva, non aveva capito di cosa volesse parlare l'amico. "Dio Andy lascia da parte i tuoi problemi per una volta! Non mi interessa cosa stai facendo con il Capitano. Ho bisogno di parlarti! Ma non preoccuparti che torneremo presto sull'argomento Capitano Raydor." Flynn si scusò, un po' in imbarazzo. "Sai, oggi andando a trovare Tao mi sono resto conto di quanto sia fortunato ad avere una moglie, che potesse soccorrerlo quando si è sentito male. Io non ho nessuno, Andy. Io potrei morire da solo, a casa mia." Il tenente si fece scuro in volto. "Pensavo.. Che forse.. Dovrei chiedere a Pratrice di passare più tempo a casa mia, di notte.. Sai, in caso dovesse succedere qualcosa di grave..." Flynn scoppiò a ridere. Pensava che il suo amico volesse prendersi una badante, giovane ed aitante, invece si accorse che voleva avere di nuovo una vita di coppia. "Credo sia un'ottima idea Louie, sai ci pensavo anche io. Credo che visto che tu e Pratice state insieme, potresti chiederglielo. Se dice di no restate come prima, o prendi una bandate." Continuava a ridere. Provenza sembrava reggergli il gioco, in effetti aveva fatto anche lui quel pensiero. Ora che anche il suo migliore amico gli aveva confermato che fosse una buona idea, non doveva che metterla in atto. Avrebbe fatto tutto al momento giusto.

Sharon vide i due amici parlare. Era così contenta che quei due nonostante i loro continui battibecchi fossero così uniti. Un po' li invidiava in effetti. Fissò Andy per un momento troppo lungo, lui se ne accorse e le face un cenno con la mano. Lei arrossì e si ritirò nel suo ufficio.

Anche quella sera gli agenti uscirono insieme, tranne Sharon ed Andy, che ripiegarono per un film tranquillo al cinema. Risero molto, ed erano estremamente rilassati. Gli erano mancate quelle serate con il Capitano, gli servivano per staccare un po'. Quando la riaccompagnò a casa notò la stessa automobile ferma che aveva visto la sera prima. Si iniziò a preoccupare. "Sharon, quella macchina era lì anche la sera che siamo usciti in gruppo. Non sono tranquillo sapendo che c'è qualcuno che potrebbe farti del male…." Non finì la frase. "Andy, non ti preoccupare, sono una donna adulta. E poi non è detto che chiunque ci sia in quella macchina sia qui per me o per far del male a qualcuno in questo palazzo. Stai tranquillo." Andy si sporse per darle un bacio sulla guancia. Lei arrossì. Si salutarono e tornarono ognuno a casa sua.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitolo 4

I giorni trascorsero tranquilli, senza nessun nuovo caso. Erano tutti tranquilli e rilassati. Non succedeva spesso che ci fosse questa tranquillità. Fuori pioveva. Era una brutta giornata, ma niente poteva rovinare quell'atmosfera.

Andy guardava distrattamente fuori dalla finestra, quando notò un particolare che gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene. Una Ford Mustang nera del '68 era sotto il loro ufficio. Era la stessa automobile che aveva notato nel parcheggio di Sharon qualche sera prima. Non appena la persona che era al volante si accorse della presenza di Andy alla finestra, ingranò la marcia e se ne andò.

Il Tenente chiese a Sharon di parlare, andarono nel suo ufficio. "Sharon, ho visto che giù c'era la stessa macchina che abbiamo visto una sera nel tuo parcheggio. Dici che ora posso preoccuparmi?" Sharon voleva restare calma, non voleva dare a vedere all'amico che si stava preoccupando. "Cosa pensa di fare, Tenente?" Andy odiava quando metteva quella distanza tra di loro. "Capitano, non può lasciare questo edificio senza una scorta adeguata. Punto." Andy era risoluto a non cedere, stranamente il Capitano acconsentì. "Io, però, non la lascio da sola a casa. Resterò di guardia fuori. Non voglio sentire contraddizioni." Il tono fermo ma dolce di Andy non fece rispondere il Capitano, anzi la fece sentire un po' lusingata. C'era qualcuno che teneva a lei in quella squadra, non poteva che sentirsi felice.

Taylor non era d'accordo nel mobilitare un'intera squadra per il Capitano Raydor, non avevano niente su cui basarsi per credere che qualcuno volesse farle del male. La persona in quell'automobile poteva essere chiunque e non avevano la certezza che fosse lì per la donna.

Andy non volle sentire ragione, il Capitano andava protetto, e l'avrebbe fatto con o senza l'auto di Taylor. Era pur sempre una testa calda e quando si metteva in testa un'idea nessuno gli faceva cambiare idea.

Alcuni agenti accompagnarono il Capitano nei garage. Una volta messo in moto, Andy la seguì con la sua macchina. Prima di farla scendere controllò che fosse tutto tranquillo. Una volta che le ebbe dato l'ok la fece scendere. L'accompagnò in casa, poi dopo aver rifiutato un invito per unirsi a lei e al figlio per cena si sistemò su una sedia fuori dalla porta, pronto ad affrontare la notte. Non gli importava che avrebbe passato la notte seduto in un corridoio, era contento di poter tener al sicuro il Capitano, dopotutto anche questo faceva parte del suo lavoro.

Rusty le chiese cosa stesse succedendo. Lei, come al solito, minimizzò. Disse semplicemente che forse c'era un pazzo che la seguiva, non ne erano sicuri, ma visto che il Tenente si era preoccupato aveva deciso di assecondarlo.

Prima di andare a dormire Sharon aprì la porta e vide Andy sveglio e vigile che camminava avanti ed indietro per il corridoio. "Andy, vieni dentro. Mangia qualcosa. Non puoi passare la notte digiuno." Andy acconsentì. Mangiò ciò che era avanzato dalla cena e si sedette un attimo sul divano per riprendersi dalla stanchezza che incombeva. In quel preciso istante Sharon tornò da lui con una coperta e si sedette vicino a lui sul divano. "Grazie per essere qui Andy." Non aggiunse altro, non era necessario, e tornò nella sua stanza. Andy avrebbe voluto dirle qualcosa, che per lei ci sarebbe sempre stato, che era felice di essere lì, che era bellissima anche in pigiama e che aveva un sorriso che lo faceva andare fuori di testa. Ma si bloccò, doveva rimanere professionale.

Sharon nella sua stanza sorrise al pensiero che qualcuno stesse sveglio tutta la notte per proteggerla. Era mai successo con Jack? No, nemmeno quando era incinta. Jack non era mai stato quel tipo di marito, premuroso ad affidabile. Jack era tutto tranne che una persona per bene che si preoccupava di chi gli stava intorno, era la persona più egoista che avesse mai conosciuto.

Finalmente prese sonno. Non dormiva così bene da mesi. Era tutto merito di Andy.

Durante la notte la mente di Andy volò molte volte ai primi momenti che avevano trascorso insieme. Si odiavano e lo sapevano tutti. Lei era fredda e professionale, ma in modo irritante, lei era Darth Raydor, la donna di ghiaccio che seguiva sempre le regole. Lui era la testa calda con il fascicolo pieno di note disciplinari, lui era quello che le regole le aggirava se poteva, senno le infrangeva senza farsi troppi problemi. Lei era sposata con un avvocato alcolizzato e fallito, lui con una donna che era stata la causa del suo fallimento. Eppure nonostante fossero così diversi, erano così uguali.

Quando lui fu aggredito dopo una riunione degli AA aveva deciso di chiamare lei. Non sapeva perché, sapeva solo che era stato contento quando l'aveva vista arrivare, sapeva solo che lei l'aveva sorretto quando stava per perdere i sensi, e non gli era dispiaciuto affatto il contatto fisico tra loro. Forse era stato in quel momento che aveva deciso che quella donna meritava una possibilità, doveva conoscerla meglio, doveva scoprire se sotto quella corazza da donna insensibile ci fosse qualcosa di più, qualcosa che voleva nascondere, e così fu.

Continua..

(I commenti sono ben accetti! Spero vi piaccia!)


	5. Chapter 5

Capitolo 5

Fortunatamente quella notte e i giorni successivi passarono tranquillamente. Non c'era l'ombra della macchina che avevano visto appostata. Forse si era trattato di un malinteso, forse Taylor aveva ragione, era solo un caso che quell'automobile era stata vista nel condominio di Sharon e fuori dall'ufficio. Dovevano buttarsi tutto alle spalle, anche se ormai avevano imparato a non credere alle coincidenze.

Finalmente il Tenente Tao tornò a lavoro. Erano passate quasi due settimane dal principio di infarto che lo aveva colto la sera che erano usciti tutti insieme. La prima ad accoglierlo fu il Capitano, lo abbracciò in modo dolce, ma professionale. Tutti erano stupidi nel vederla abbracciare il Tenente, non si era mai aperta così con i suoi colleghi. In lei qualcosa era sicuramente cambiato, forse sapevano anche chi dovessero ringraziare.

Era davvero contenta che stesse bene. Gli altri si limitarono a dargli qualche pacca sulla schiena. Ovviamente dopo un incidente del genere non poteva tornare subito in azione sul campo, era troppo pericoloso, quindi il Capitano lo informò che per la prossima settimana sarebbe dovuto restare alla scrivania. Tao non obbiettò e si fece subito aggiornare dai suoi colleghi.

Il caso a cui stavano lavorando era apparentemente semplice: un padre di famiglia era morto ed erano spariti tutti i soldi che aveva sul suo conto. La principale sospettata era la nuova segretaria appena ventenne, nonché sua amante. Di casi come questo ne avevano visti a decine, di solito si trattava di delitti passionali dati da un momento di isteria completa.

Come avevano intuito fin dall'inizio, il caso era come se l'aspettavano: la donna confessò appena venne portata in sala interrogatorio, crollò subito. Lui le aveva promesso di lasciare la moglie per trasferirsi insieme in un altro stato, cosa che ovviamente l'uomo non aveva mai fatto. Lui faceva continue promesse, lei gli credeva sempre, fino a quando lui finalmente ammise di non avere nessuna intenzione di lasciare la moglie, infondo lei era solo un passatempo, niente di serio. La ragazza non ci aveva più vist, aveva preso un paio di forbici che erano sulla scrivania dell'uomo e lo aveva pugnalato a morte alla gola. Una volta essersi assicurata che l'uomo fosse morto, decise di fare una transizione dal conto dell'uomo al proprio, in un qualche modo doveva recuperare il tempo perso dietro quell'uomo, primo errore. Doveva inoltre far sparire il corpo, così andò a comprare un telo di plastica dove mettere il corpo, secondo errore. Alla fine ripulì tutto dal sangue, l'ufficio era come nuovo. Lavò i propri abiti senza problemi, ma, molto stupidamente, gettò le forbici nella pattumiera di casa sua, terzo errore. Gli agenti misero insieme i punti e risolsero il caso molto facilmente.

Per Sharon non era mai facile notificare ai familiari delle vittime l'arresto dei colpevoli, soprattutto quando chiedevano quale fosse stato il motivo di quel gesto. In un modo o nell'altro si sentiva sempre coinvolta.

Il Tenente Provenza la vide in evidente difficoltà: "Faccio io Capitano, non si preoccupi." – "Grazie Tenente." Non si ricordava l'ultima volta che era stato così gentile con lei, ma lo era mai stato?

Prima di andare via il Capitano chiese al Tenente Flynn di andare nel suo ufficio. "Ecco qua, ci risiamo! Vorrei proprio sapere cosa stanno combinando quei due!" pensò Provenza roteando gli occhi al cielo.

"Mi dica Capitano, cosa posso fare per lei?" Le chiese beatamente il Tenente. "Andy volevo solo chiederti se ti andava di cenare insieme, offro io naturalmente, devo ringraziarti per l'ottimo lavoro svolto a casa mia…" Sharon era quasi in imbarazzo a dover ammettere ad alta voce che Andy era stato a casa sua, anche solo per lavorare. "Non esiste capo, pago io. E' stato un piacere, il mio compito è tenerla al sicuro." Non appena finì la frase Andy si rese conto che il suo tono era stato più dolce di quanto volesse.

Dopotutto non poteva farci niente, quella donna lo faceva andare fuori di testa e gli faceva venir fuori un lato che neanche lui sapeva di avere. Un lato che forse era rimasto sepolto per troppo tempo, anche e soprattutto per colpa dell'alcool e della moglie. Le era grato di farlo sentire di nuovo bene, di nuovo vivo.

I due si incamminarono insieme verso l'auto del Tenente e passarono insieme il resto della serata, in modo piacevole come sempre. Era stata Sharon a scegliere il ristorante, aveva optato per quello greco. Non ci era mai stata, ma le piaceva sperimentare e ad Andy non dispiaceva, cercava sempre di assecondare le sue richieste.

Uscendo dal ristorante, mentre camminavano, le loro mani si sfiorarono per un attimo.  
Andy avrebbe voluto stringergliela, ma sapeva che era troppo per lei. Erano solo amici.  
Sharon avrebbe voluto stringergliela, ma pensò che era troppo per lei. Erano solo amici.

Fecero il viaggio di ritorno in silenzio, un po' in imbarazzo. Prima che lei potesse uscire dall'abitacolo Andy le prese un braccio per bloccarla. "Sharon… Sono stato davvero bene stasera." Pensò che forse avrebbe potuto darle un bacio sulla guancia, ma mentre pensava lei era già scesa. Si affacciò al finestrino: "Buona notte Andy, a domani." Si sorrisero. A lungo.

Continua...

(I commenti sono ben accetti!)


	6. Chapter 6

Capitolo 6

Che stupido che era, l'aveva lasciata andare senza dirle niente. Quante cose avrebbe voluto dirle, dov'era il suo coraggio da Tenente? Sapeva che non poteva precipitarsi a casa sua, c'era Rusty, non voleva turbarlo, e poi lei non avrebbe gradito sicuramente. Ormai la conosceva abbastanza bene per saperlo. Era ben consapevole che il Capitano aveva uno spazio personale che non bisognava invadere. Sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe trovato un momento per parlarle senza essere disturbati.

Si era reso conto per la prima volta da quando uscivano insieme che essere "solo amici" non gli bastava, non era quello che voleva. Sentiva che era attratto da lei, fisicamente ed emotivamente. Non si era mai sentito in questo modo neanche con sua moglie, quella donna che forse era stata la sua condanna finale verso l'alcolismo e la totale infelicità.

Dopo il matrimonio di Nicole le loro uscire si erano intensificate, e così anche i sentimenti di Andy per Sharon. Si chiedeva se però anche lei avesse notato un cambiamento, perché se mai avesse dovuto respingerlo sarebbe stato terribile, dopotutto lei era il suo capo, l'avrebbe vista ogni giorno!

Non si capacitava di come avesse fatto ad innamorarsi proprio di lei.

Doveva togliersi quei pensieri dalla testa, doveva trovare il modo. Si mise sul divano, facendo zapping con il telecomando, sperava gli venisse sonno. Niente. Era sveglio come una civetta.

Non sarebbe potuto andare a lavorare in quello stato. Decise di darsi malato, non aveva il coraggio di affrontare Sharon. Non dopo che i suoi sentimenti erano esplosi in lui in quel modo.

L'indomani mattina chiamò Provenza di buon'ora, gli disse che non sarebbe andato a lavorare, era malato. Non si impegnò neanche a far finta di star male. "Andy, dimmi solo che questo non ha niente a che fare con il Capitano Raydor! Ti prego!" Andy non sapeva cosa dire, era così ovvio? "Louie non sono stato bene, tutto qui." Provenza avvisò il Capitano della situazione di Andy, trovarsi tra quei due fuochi non gli piaceva affatto. Perché non aveva chiamato direttamente il Capitano ma voleva far fare il lavoro sporco a lui? Lei fece una faccia strana, a metà tra il preoccupato e il sorpreso.

Una volta nel suo ufficio, chiuse le tapparelle e prese il telefono. Le sue dita scorrevano avanti ed indietro sul display fino al nome di Andy, non sapeva se chiamarlo o no. Era preoccupata certo, ma non sapeva se fosse il caso. Finalmente si decise. Ne aveva tutto il diritto: era il suo capo e doveva accertarsi della salute dei suoi uomini.

Selezionò il numero, schiacciò chiama. Squillò per un po', poi finalmente Andy rispose. "Capo, mi dica…" Sharon non sapeva bene cosa dire. "Andy… Tutto bene? Mi ha detto Provenza che non stai bene… Ecco… Mi sono preoccupata…" Sentì il calore invaderle le guance. "Non si preoccupi capo, al massimo un paio di giorni e sarò di nuovo in forma. Buon lavoro." Andy tagliò corto. Ora era lui che prendeva le distanze. Sharon si chiese cosa avesse fatto per fargli cambiare atteggiamento in quel modo. Non sapeva rispondersi. Era amareggiata ed anche un po' arrabbiata con Andy. Non era arrabbiata come quando lo era con Jack, lo era in modo diverso, non sapeva spiegarselo neanche lei.

Lasciò perdere per quella mattina Andy e andrò a prendere Rusty, dovevano andare a trovare la madre. Non che Sharon ne avesse voglia, ma era stato Rusty a chiederle di accompagnarlo, non poteva deluderlo. Ormai lei era l'unica certezza di quel ragazzo.

Arrivano alla clinica e Sharon restò in disparte, per dare ai due un momento di privacy. Non durò molto: Sharon Beck era in un evidente stato confusionale ed alterato, forse dato dall'astinenza da droga. Non voleva che Rusty assistesse a ciò, così decise di portarlo via. Lo faceva per il suo bene. Come era possibile che quella donna non si rendesse conto del male che faceva al figlio?

Sharon odiava quella donna, forse anche Rusty l'aveva notato, ma per lui era ben felice di fingere il contrario.

Chiamò la centrale e avvisò che non sarebbe tornata per il pomeriggio.  
"Ma che diavolo sta succedendo a tutti qua dentro?!" Provenza era esasperato dal comportamento di Flynn e del Capitano, nessuno dei due si decideva a parlare, ma doveva scoprire cosa stavano combinando.

Sharon si era semplicemente presa il pomeriggio libero per stare con suo figlio. L'aveva visto parecchio scosso dopo la visita alla madre, voleva fargli capire che lei c'era e non se ne sarebbe andata e non l'avrebbe mai lasciato. Aveva provato a spiegargli che era del tutto normale che si comportasse in quel modo, dopotutto aveva passato tutta la sua vita a fare uso di droghe e questo brusco cambiamento all'inizio faceva questo effetto. Rusty sembrò darle retta, poi si ritirò nella sua stanza. Voleva stare da solo. Sharon lo capiva perfettamente, avevano lo stesso carattere. Non mostravano le loro emozioni quando c'erano altre persone nella stanza.

Il pomeriggio passò tranquillo in centrale. Provenza chiuse il caso di omicidio di un ragazzo, trovato senza vita nel bagagliaio della sua auto. Era stato ucciso dal fratello: si giustificò dicendo che gli aveva portato via la ragazza e non poteva passarla liscia. Non si capacitava di quanta crudeltà potessero essere capaci i ragazzi, anche di fronte ad un membro della propria famiglia. Con che coraggio avrebbe guardato in faccia la madre di quei ragazzi per dirle che uno dei suoi figli aveva ucciso l'altro, praticamente senza motivo?

Era contento che il Capitano non fosse lì, non avrebbe retto davanti a quel ragazzo che non si rendeva conto di quello che aveva appena fatto. Sapeva perfettamente che quando affrontavano casi in cui erano coninvolti giovani ragazzi il Capitano non indossava più la sua corazza protettiva, ma diventava fragile e vulnerabile.

Come sempre notificò l'arresto alla famiglia, anche per lui non fu facile. Non lo era mai.

Sharon si preparò una tazza di thè ed andò nella sua stanza, prese il telefono e mandò un sms al Tenente Flynn: "Tutto bene? Sharon". Aveva aspettato un risposta per quasi due ore, ma non era arrivata. Pazienza. Evidentemente il Tenente aveva di meglio da fare e stava bene. Andò a dormire, un po' triste e sovrappensiero.

Continua..

(I commenti sono sempre ben accetti!)


	7. Chapter 7

Capitolo 7

Rusty uscì di buon'ora per andare al college, salutò Sharon con un bacio sulla guancia. L'avvisò che non sarebbe tornato a casa prima di sera, dopo la fine delle lezioni avrebbe fatto un giro con alcuni amici. Le piaceva quando lui prendeva l'iniziativa e la coccolava. Gli disse di non fare tardi, lo aspettava per cena. Poi lo salutò.

Il Capitano finì di vestirsi, fece colazione e si avviò verso la macchina. Mentre camminava si accorse di aver dimenticato il telefono a casa. Dove aveva la testa ultimamente? Probabilmente pensava ancora al perché Andy non le avesse risposto la sera prima.

Fece per tornare indietro, ma qualcuno le bloccò il braccio. Si voltò e vide un uomo che non aveva mai visto prima, provò a parlare, ma l'uomo le tappò la bocca con un panno inumidito di cloroformio.

Sharon perse i sensi molto velocemente, senza capire cosa stesse succedendo. Intorno a lei si fece tutto buio. Sprofondò in un sonno profondo.

"Te l'aveva promesso che te l'avrebbe fatta pagare." disse l'uomo con un ghigno.

Il tempo passava e il Capitano non si vedeva. Di solito avvisava quando faceva tardi, ma nessuna chiamata era arrivata. Flynn era stranamente in ritardo, Provenza lo prese in disparte: "Andy, dov'è il Capitano? Eravate insieme e vi siete divisi per arrivare in ufficio?" Andy lo guardava perplesso. "Louie non eravamo insieme. Non la vedo e non la sento da giorni… Cos'è successo?" Provenza non sapeva come affrontare l'argomento, sapeva che Andy era un testa calda e avrebbe potuto prendere qualche decisione impulsiva, ma doveva avvisarlo: "Andy il Capitano non si vede e non ha avvisato… Siamo un po' preoccupati." Il volto di Andy si dipinse di rabbia e preoccupazione. Avrebbe dovuto rispondere al suo sms l'altra sera, ma era ad una riunione degli AA, aveva bisogno di parlare con il suo sponsor e non aveva calcolato il telefono. Si sentiva in colpa, se le avesse risposto magari ora non sarebbe in quella situazione.

Le aveva promesso che ci sarebbe sempre stato, invece l'aveva delusa, non c'era stato quando lei ne aveva bisogno.

Riordinò le idee. Doveva essere lucido e trovare Sharon.

Fece mente locale: la minaccia di quell'uomo, la macchina appostata… Tutto tornava, qualcuno ce l'aveva con Sharon e questo qualcuno era l'uomo arrestato qualche settimana prima per l'omicidio di diverse donne.

La sua rabbia era implacabile. Ancora una volta aveva fatto bene a preoccuparsi e Taylor aveva torto. Quell'uomo era la persona più menefreghista che avesse mai conosciuto, si preoccupava solo dell'immagine della sua divisione, non delle persone che ne facevano parte.

Forse Andy era troppo coinvolto per seguire il caso, ma non poteva abbandonare di nuovo la sua amica, Sharon aveva bisogno di lui e lo sapeva.

Disse a Tao di procurarsi i tabulati telefonici di Donald Martels prima che fosse arrestato e dei tabulati delle visite in carcere che aveva avuto in queste settimane. Dovevano trovare una persona che fosse coinvolta con gli omicidi delle donne. Doveva esserci una connessione, anche minima, ed Andy era disposto e tutto per trovarla.

Andy andò a prendere Rusty fuori dal college, doveva dargli la notizia. Si avvicinò al ragazzo con aria cupa, che si allontanò dai suoi amici. "Rusty, è meglio se vieni con me. Sharon… Tua madre è…" Si sentiva morire "Scomparsa…" La voce gli si spezzò in gola, ma non poteva cedere davanti al ragazzo. Rusty sentì il mondo crollargli addosso, non poteva essere vero, l'aveva salutata quella mattina!

Si sentiva come quando aveva capito che sua madre l'aveva abbandonato per sempre: vuoto e fragile. Ma dentro di lui c'era qualcosa che premeva per uscire. Era frustrazione. Si sentiva impotente. Sharon gli aveva promesso che se ce ne fosse stato bisogno sarebbe andata ovunque per trovarlo. Lui ora non poteva fare niente, era solo un ragazzo e non aveva le capacità per trovarla.

Salutò i suoi amici, dicendo che aveva avuto un problema e non poteva fermarsi. Gli scoppiava la testa, aveva gli occhi lucidi, voleva piangere, ma c'era Andy.

Arrivarono alla centrale. Tutti guardarono Rusty con dolcezza. "Non ti preoccupare ragazzo, troveremo tua madre prima di quanto tu possa pensare. Non ti preoccupare." Provenza riuscì a confortare il ragazzo, anche se solo per pochi minuti. Sharon era decisamente in buone mani.

Andò nel suo ufficio. C'era il suo odore nell'aria, era come se fosse lì con lui. Immaginò il rumore dei tacchi della madre che camminava lungo il corridoio. Chiuse la porta e scoppiò a piangere. Non poteva perdere sua madre, non di nuovo, non lei!

Andy andò a consolarlo, stranamente Rusty si fece abbracciare. Sapeva quanto Andy tenesse a sua madre, sapeva che si affidava all'uomo giusto, che avrebbe fatto di tutto per riportarla a casa sana e salva.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitolo 8

Il Tenente Tao avvisò il resto della squadra che c'era il nome di un uomo che ricorreva sia nei tabulati telefonici che in quelli del carcere: Mark Marloss. Nessun precedente, possessore di una Ford Mustang nera del '68. Era lui. Era il loro uomo.

Sanchez e Provenza si precipitarono a casa dell'uomo. L'auto era davanti al vialetto. Sanchez sfondò la porta d'ingresso, nessuno era in casa. Dannazione. Dove diavolo era il Capitano? Si appostarono qualche isolato più in là, in attesa di qualche movimento. Per tutta la notte non si vide niente. Nessuna notizia del Capitano.

Andy accompagnò a casa Rusty, che gli disse che poteva restare. In effetti non se la sentiva di lasciare da solo il ragazzo, ma non voleva nemmeno perdersi eventuali sviluppi del caso. Era combattuto, ma sapeva che Sharon avrebbe voluto che restasse con suo figlio. Restò e si sistemò sul divano, con la coperta che gli aveva dato Sharon quando era rimasto di guardia fuori da casa sua. C'era il suo odore, era come se fosse lì con lui. Non desiderava altro che stringerle la mano e perdersi nei suoi occhi verde giada.

La mattina seguente Andy andò in centrale, non c'erano sviluppi. Gli agenti dell'SIS erano rimasti fuori da casa di Marloss tutta la notte, ma non avevano visto movimenti. Non sapevano dove cercarlo. Quell'uomo era come un fantasma: non aveva un lavoro, non era sposato e non era mai a casa. Era davvero lui l'uomo da cercare? Nessuno sapeva cosa fare.

Il telefono dell'ufficio del Capitano squillò. Tutti si guardavano, Andy andò a rispondere. "Il Capitano Raydor è con me. Ve la posso riconsegnare viva a patto che Donald Martels esca di prigione entro quattro ore. Oppure vi darò un cadavere." Andy sbiancò. Riferì quanto sentito ai colleghi, nessuno riuscì a parlare. Tao aveva tentato di rintracciare la chiamata, ma era rimasto troppo poco tempo in linea. Dovevano mettersi a lavoro.

Sanchez ed Amy andarono in prigione ad interrogare Martels. Dovevano sapere chi fosse quell'uomo e cosa volesse dal Capitano. "Ah quindi ora _voi_ avete bisogno del mio aiuto? E perché dovrei darvelo? Quella puttana si è meritato quello che le sta succedendo. L'avevo avvisata. Doveva lasciarmi finire quello avevo cominciato." Sanchez non riuscì a trattenersi, sferrò un pugno dritto in faccia all'uomo, che cadde dalla sedia. Amy non era riuscita a fermarlo, ma non ci aveva neanche provato. Se lo meritava. Dovevano farlo parlare in qualche modo, ma come? Brancolavano nel buio.

Sharon si risvegliò, era stordita e disorientata. Intorno a lei era buio, non riusciva a capire dove fosse. Si alzò dalla brandina dove era sdraiata e cercò di camminare per la stanza, provando a capire dove fosse la porta o se ci fosse una finestra. Non appena si alzò, l'uomo entrò nella stanza e le gettò ai piedi vassoio con un piatto e un bicchiere. Sharon provò a chiedergli chi fosse, dove si trovavano. L'uomo non rispose alle sue domande, si girò verso di lei e le sferrò uno schiaffo dritto in faccia. Sharon cadde per terra, quasi priva di sensi, sentendo il sangue che le scorreva sul volto.

Chi era e cosa voleva da lei? Perché stava facendo tutto questo? Il suo primo pensiero andò ad Andy, chissà se la stava cercando. Voleva piangere, ma doveva essere forte. In meno di quanto pensasse si ritrovò di nuovo nei panni del freddo Capitano Raydor.

Fuori dalla sua stanza sentì due uomini parlare: "Dobbiamo fare in fretta, dobbiamo portare a termine il lavoro. Se uno di noi due viene catturato l'altro non deve perdere tempo. La pistola è nel mobile vicino al tavolo." Sharon tremò sentendo che avevano una pistola. "Andrà tutto come deve andare se seguiamo il piano. Abbiamo le ore contate."

Restavano solo tre ore, dopo di ché Sharon sarebbe morta. Non potevano permetterselo. Non sapevano cosa fare. Erano tutti terrorizzati.

Amy chiamò dal furgone appostato fuori da casa Marloss: "Tenente Flynn, abbiamo il nostro uomo. E' uscito dal retro, ma l'abbiamo preso!" Amy non trattenne l'eccitazione. "Lo stiamo portando in centrale."

Provenza conduceva l'interrogatorio: "Mi dica signor Marloss, quali sono i suoi rapporti con il signor Martels? L'ha chiamato parecchie volte prima dell'arresto e l'ha visitato già cinque volte la settimana scorsa." Il sospettato non rispondeva, si limitava a fissarlo negli occhi, con uno strano ghigno in faccia.

Lo misero in custodia preventiva, da lì non poteva uscire o comunicare con altre persone. Se lui era coinvolto ed aveva un complice, l'avrebbero sicuramente trovato. Questo era il loro lavoro: trovare gli ostaggi nel minor tempo possibile, possibilmente vivi. Questa era il loro lavoro: tenere al sicuro il Capitano della Major Crimes Division. Non c'era margine di errore, il Capitano doveva essere trovato vivo.

Andy nel frattempo aveva fatto richiesta per una mandato di perquisizione per l'abitazione di quell'uomo, che arrivò più velocemente di quanto pensasse. Si ricordò poi che essendo coinvolto un agente i tempi erano più stretti. Sembrava che finalmente Taylor avesse capito la gravità della situazione e avesse messo a loro disposizione ogni persona del dipartimento.

Senza pensarci troppo si precipitò a casa dell'uomo. La perquisì, ma non trovò niente che fosse riconducibile a Sharon. Dannazione. Cosa gli stava sfuggendo? Non riusciva a darsi pace.

Continua...

(I commenti sono ben accetti, spero vi piaccia!)


	9. Chapter 9

Capitolo 9

Le ore passavano, di Sharon non c'era traccia. Restava poco più di un'ora.

Uno degli aguzzini del Capitano tornò nella stanza dove era nascosta, lei lo sentì arrivare. Con le poche forze che le erano rimaste gli sferrò un calcio sotto la cintura. L'uomo si piegò in due dolorante, Sharon uscì dalla porta, ma le gambe non ressero e cadde. L'uomo si rialzò, raggiunse Sharon e la buttò di nuovo nella stanza.

In quel momento la paura si impadronì di Sharon, non si era mai trovato ad affrontare un uomo grande e grosso come quello da sola, e le sue tecniche di autodifesa non era sufficienti.

Provenza cercava di far parlare Marloss, ma non c'era verso. L'uomo non cedeva. Era come parlare ad un blocco di marmo: freddo ed inumano. Come poteva quell'uomo permettere che venisse fatto del male ad una donna indifesa e soprattutto senza colpe?

Andy vagava ancora vicino alla casa dell'unico sospettato. Ad un certo punto si fermò: aveva notato che sotto un telo del giardino c'era qualcosa, si avvicinò e sollevò il telo. C'era una botola. Chiamò i rinforzi, doveva scendere per vedere se Sharon era lì. Doveva essere lì. Ne era sicuro.

L'uomo al di sotto della botola sentì dei rumori venire da fuori. Immaginava fosse braccato, doveva agire. Avevano preso Marloss, ma non avrebbero mai preso lui, non prima che avesse portato a termine il suo lavoro, non poteva fallire.

Prese la pistola. Guardò Sharon negli occhi. Lui era tranquillo, lei tremava per la paura. Puntò la pistola verso la donna. Sparò.

Sharon in un secondo rivide tutti gli attimi più belli della sua vita passarle davanti: il giorno del suo matrimonio con Jack (sì, era stato uno dei giorni più belli stranamente, tornasse indietro lo rifarebbe), la nascita di Emily e Ricky, l'arrivo alla Major Crimes Division e la prima volta che i suoi occhi si persero in quelli color nocciola di Andy, l'incontro con Rusty che le aveva cambiato per sempre la vita. Non poteva finire tutto così, non era pronta, non voleva.

Andy sentì lo sparo, non poteva aspettare gli altri. Scese e vide Sharon per terra, sanguinava. Fu accecato dalla rabbia e dalla disperazione. Non poteva morire, non prima che le avesse detto tutto quello che provava per lei!

Si avventò verso l'uomo. Iniziarono a lottare. L'uomo colpì il Tenente alla testa con il calcio della pistola, ma non sembrò accusare il colpo. L'adrenalina non gli faceva sentire niente. Andy gli fece sbattere la testa sul pavimento, in modo così violento che perse i sensi. Ora non poteva più fare del male a nessuno quel bastardo.

Il Tenente si diresse verso Sharon, il suo Capitano. La prese in braccio: "Non mi puoi lasciare Sharon. Io sono qui per te.. NON MI PUOI LASCIARE! Ti prego…" Era disperato. La portò fuori da quel buco che era stato creato sotto terra, stretta a sé.

Gli occhi di Andy erano gonfi di lacrime, sentiva che sarebbe potuto esplodere da un momento all'altro, cercò di farsi forza guardandola negli occhi, quegli occhi verde giada che l'avevano stregato la prima volta che i loro sguardi si erano incrociati. Cercava di sorriderle, doveva fare forza a se stesso ed anche a lei.

Non la lasciò neanche sull'ambulanza. Le stringeva la mano e le ripeteva di non lasciarlo. Le baciò la mano fredda e la poggiò il più delicatamente possibile sulla barella dell'ambulanza. Sembrava così fragile ed indifesa su quel lettino, la sua corazza era sparita ed in quel momento era la donna che aveva smesso di essere molti anni prima, la donna che era stata quasi del tutto annientata da Jack durante il loro matrimonio, la donna che era quando uscivano insieme dopo il lavoro.

Sharon era quasi incosciente, ma riusciva a sentire le parole di Andy. Cercò di parlare, ma le parole si fermavano in gola, la voce non usciva. Voleva fargli sapere che era viva, che stava bene e che era felice che l'avesse salvata da quell'incubo. Ma tutto restò in gola.

Andy la guardò e vide che aveva il volto rigato dalle lacrime, gliele asciugò dolcemente. Soffriva molto vedendola in quello stato, si sentiva così impotente. Le accarezzò il livido che si era formato dopo che l'uomo l'aveva colpita al volto, cercando di non farle male. "Che ti hanno fatto quei bastardi… Ora è tutto finito. Sei al sicuro Sharon. Sei al sicuro. Sei viva." Andy le sussurrava dolcemente all'orecchio, sapeva che poteva sentirla.

Nel frattempo l'aguzzino di Sharon era stato arrestato. Era Jake Martels, fratello dell'uomo che Sharon aveva arrestato qualche settimana prima e complice, insieme a Marloss, negli omicidi delle giovani donne. L'aveva aiutato a rapire le donne che poi avrebbero ucciso.

"Quella puttana non ci ha lasciato finire il nostro compito! Noi dovevamo ripulire il mondo da tutte quelle donne che non lo meritavano, donne come lei! Le voci ci hanno dato questi ordini, noi li stavano solo eseguendo." Con queste parole cercò di difendersi, Provenza che lo stava ascoltando era disgustato. "Sei solo un delinquente. Marcirai in galera fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni per questo. Tu, tuo fratello e quell'altro pazzo non meritate di vivere. Ora l'unica cosa che vi separa dalla pena di morte è quella donna che avete rapito e quasi ammazzato."

L'uomo provò a scagliarsi contro Sykes che ascoltava l'interrogatorio con Provenza. La ragazza schivò l'attacco e gli sferrò un calcio in faccia. Provenza la guardò compiaciuto, sapeva difendersi bene la ragazza. Poi lasciò la sala interrogatorio, doveva andare da Flynn. Il suo migliore amico aveva bisogno di lui.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitolo 10

La ferita di Sharon non era grave. Le aveva sparato al di sotto del bacino, aveva perso molto sangue ma non era in pericolo di vita. Fortunatamente quell'uomo aveva una pessima mira.

Appena arrivò in ospedale venne portata in sala operatoria per rimuovere il proiettile. Andy non voleva lasciarla andare, ma i medici si accorsero che lui sanguinava dalla testa. Il colpo che gli era stato inferto con il calcio della pistola faceva male, ma non ci aveva dato peso. Aveva cose ben peggiori a cui pensare. Aveva un'escoriazione, niente di grave. Si fece medicare ed andò in sala d'aspetto.

Nel frattempo arrivò Provenza. Guardò l'amico negli occhi. Non avevano bisogno di parlare, si capirono con uno sguardo. Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla ed andò a prendergli un caffè, aveva una faccia orribile. Sapeva che tenesse al Capitano, ma non aveva ancora capito quanto. Fino a quel giorno pensava che si fosse preso solo una sbandata per lei, come un'adolescente, ma ora vedendolo in quello stato nella sala d'aspetto di un ospedale, con i vestiti sporchi del sangue della donna, si accorse che c'era dell'altro.

Quando arrivò Rusty Andy si era ripreso quasi del tutto e spiegò al ragazzo quello che era successo. Rusty era decisamente felice di sapere che quell'uomo era in galera e che lui, il Tenente testa calda, aveva salvato la vita di sua madre, del Capitano.

Erano tutti sollevati che il Capitano stesse bene, avevano passato delle ore infernali dopo aver saputo che era comparsa. Tutti sapevano che la maggior parte del merito era di Flynn, non aveva ceduto. Una buona volta il suo essere così ostinato si era rivelato una buona cosa.

Quando il medico disse che poteva ricevere visite il primo ad entrare fu Andy: "Sharon mi hai fatto preoccupare da matti oggi! Non potevo sopportare il solo pensiero che potessi perderti…" La voce si stava spezzando in gola, le accarezzò dolcemente la guancia. "Scusami se non ti ho risposto al messaggio l'altra sera… Ero ad una riunione degli AA, non ho guardato il telefono… Scusami Sharon è stata tutto colpa mia..." Sorrise debolmente, era ancora stordita per l'operazione. Non aveva la forza di parlare, voleva dire ad Andy che non era assolutamente così, ma ce ne sarebbe stato il tempo non appena si fosse ripresa.

Poco alla volta arrivarono tutti in ospedale. Tutta la squadra era riunita in sala d'aspetto, anche se non erano entrati tutti a salutare il Capitano Raydor, volevano che sapesse che erano lì. Come una vera famiglia, erano tutti lì per lei. Perfino Taylor era andato in ospedale, appena Andy lo vide arrivare sentì un moto di rabbia e disgusto. Provenza gli diede una pacca sulla spalla per farlo riprendere, aveva notato che Sharon faceva così quando si agitava durante un interrogatorio. Effettivamente funzionava.

Rusty ed Andy si alternavano per far compagnia al Capitano, non volevano che restasse da sola. Quando arrivò la sera Provenza portò il ragazzo da lui, non poteva restare a casa da solo, e poi la sua compagnia non gli dispiaceva affatto.

Andy entrò di nuovo nella stanza del Capitano, le prese la mano. Lei si svegliò, era più tranquilla e riusciva a parlare. Ora era il suo turno: "Andy, non è vero quello che hai detto, non è assolutamente colpa tua. Anzi, avevi ragione, avevi ragione fin dall'inizio e avevi fatto bene a preoccuparti. La colpa è solo mia, dovevo darti retta subito e… "Andy non le lasciò finire la frase, si alzò dalla sedia, le si avvicinò e posò le sue labbra su quelle del Capitano. Erano morbide e calde. Avrebbe voluto farlo molto tempo prima, ma non ne aveva avuto il coraggio, non sapeva come avrebbe reagito il Capitano. "Andy… Cosa…" Non riuscì a finire la frase, dentro di lei sapeva che era quello che voleva, ma non le sembrava il caso: lei era il suo superiore e questo andava contro le regole. "Sharon non immagini da quanto avrei voluto farlo."

Sharon era tutta rossa in volto. Non lasciò la mani di Andy per tutta la notte. Lui aveva insistito affinché restasse per la notte, così si sistemò su una sedia vicino al suo letto. Dentro di sé sorrise: era la seconda volta che passava la notte su un sedia per starle vicino, e non gli dispiaceva affatto.

Il giorno seguente venne dimessa, Andy l'accompagnò a casa. Il viaggio fu silenzioso ed anche un po' imbarazzante, poi finalmente Sharon prese la parola: "Andy quello che hai fatto l'altra sera in ospedale è stato… Inaspettato, ma anche bellissimo. Dentro di me lo volevo, lo volevo davvero… Ma come pensi che potrebbero reagire gli altri sapendo che avremmo intenzione di frequentarci?" Andy sorrise: "Quindi, Sharon, potremmo frequentarci?" Il suo tono era malizioso, ma anche speranzoso, vide le guance del Capitano diventare rosse. "Andy io… Mi sono accorta che da dopo il matrimonio di Nicole le cose tra noi sono cambiate, in meglio direi… Io credo che dovremmo rifletterci molto attentamente." Andy era contento, non l'aveva respinto, anzi gli aveva dato speranza.

Il Tenente accompagnò Sharon alla porta d'ingresso. Non sapeva bene in che modo salutarla. Optò per un bacio sulla guancia e un sorriso a trentadue denti. Sharon gli sorrise e lo baciò sulle labbra. "Buona giornata Andy".

Il Tenente rimase fermo sulla porta, con un sorriso da ebete stampato sul volto e la testa tra le nuvole. Ce l'aveva fatta, aveva sciolto il cuore della regina di ghiaccio. E non poteva essere più felice.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitolo 11

Sharon non poté tornare a lavorare prima di un mese, doveva fare riabilitazione per il bacino e consultare uno psicologo. Dopotutto era stata rapita ed aveva rischiato di morire!

I suoi uomini comunque se la cavavano benissimo senza di lei: Provenza l'aggiornava sui casi e lei gli dava consigli su come comportarsi, lui roteava sempre gli occhi al cielo quando gli diceva come agire, soprattutto quando gli raccomandava di seguire sempre le regole. Quella donna non sarebbe mai cambiata, sarebbe sempre stata il Capitano Rulebook!

Andy scappava da lei appena poteva. Era contento di passare insieme anche solo la pausa pranzo, non poteva fare a meno di vederla, non ora che lei gli aveva dato un barlume di speranza. Se non riuscivano a vedersi durante la giornata messaggiavano in continuazione, sembravano due adolescenti alle prese con la prima cotta. Infatti facevano tutto di nascosto, nessuno doveva sapere cosa stava succedendo tra i due. Come se nessuno ne fosse accorto!

Ovviamente Provenza aveva colto qualcosa. Ora che il Capitano era fuori combattimento poteva palare liberamente con Flynn senza essere disturbato, o così credeva. "Andy seguimi." Insieme si avviarono nella room break. "Stupido idiota che non sei altro! Cosa state combinando tu e il Capitano? Giuro Andy che se scopro che siete andati oltre ti strangolo con le mie mani!" Il telefono di Andy squillò, lui sorrise. "Andy ascoltami dannazione!" Niente, Andy era in un altro mondo. Provenza gli diede un colpo alla spalla ed Andy tornò alla realtà. "Non posso dirti niente Louie, devo prima parlarne con Sharon." - "Parlare di cosa? E smettila di chiamarla Sharon, lei è il Capitano Raydor!" - "Non posso dirtelo Louie, non sarebbe corretto nei suoi confronti."

Provenza era allibito. Quei due si stavano frequentando? Si erano spinti troppo oltre, lui lo sapeva, lei lo sapeva. Lo sapevano tutti. Come avrebbe reagito Taylor a quella notizia? Non bene, non va mai bene quando due colleghi si frequentano, figuriamoci se poi si trattava del Capitano Raydor e del Tenente Flynn.

Si chiese cosa ci trovasse lui in quella donna. Era la stessa donna che fino ad un anno prima chiamavano regina di ghiaccio, strega cattiva, capitano rulebook, e via dicendo altri nomi non molto simpatici. Cosa era cambiato?

Quando Andy tornò alla sua scrivania stava rispondendo all'sms di Sharon, che gli chiedeva di andare a prendere qualcosa da mangiare per la sera. Lui stentava a credere che volesse che restasse per cena, c'era Rusty e non gli avevano ancora detto niente. Forse era la volta buona che qualcuno sapesse di loro, qualcuno che non fosse Provenza?

"Arrivo appena posso, Sharon. Comunque c'è qualcosa, anzi qualcuno, di cui dovremmo parlare dopo: Provenza. Non ti angosciare, tutto è sotto controllo. A dopo. Andy." Inutile dire che non appena rilesse la sua risposta si rese conto di aver commesso un errore: mai, mai e poi mai dire a Sharon Raydor che tutto è sotto controllo, non ci avrebbe mai creduto. Si preparò psicologicamente ad una chiacchierata con una Sharon alterata, anzi probabilmente con una Sharon in versione Capitano.

Nel frattempo Tao e Sanchez parlavano fittamente e sghignazzavano come due ragazzini. Provenza li incendiò con lo sguardo. Immaginava che anche loro avessero notato il comportamento del Capitano e di Flynn. Immaginava anche che come avevano fatto per Amy, stessero preparando una scommessa. Quella per Amy riguardava chi tra lei e il suo bel spasimante dell'SIS sarebbe uscito per primo allo scoperto. Aveva vinto Tao: Amy alla fine aveva ceduto ed aveva confessato. Quella per Flynn probabilmente riguardava da quanto andasse avanti quella situazione o chi dei due avesse dichiarato amore all'altro. Sicuramente era stato Andy. Ne erano sicuri.

Provenza tornò a casa e chiamò Patrice. Le chiese di andare a cena fuori, sarebbe passato a prenderla in mezz'ora. Mangiarono in quel ristorante italiano sul mare che gli aveva consigliato Andy, sicuramente l'aveva scoperto per una delle cene con il Capitano.

Dopo che finirono di mangiare Loiue le prese la mano e la guardò negli occhi, si perdeva in quegli occhi neri, sembravano non finire mai. "Patrice, sai, quando Tao è stato male ho pensato a quanto fosse fortunato ad avere una moglie…" No, così non andava, avrebbe pensato che volesse farle la proposta. "Mi chiedevo se ti andasse di restare a dormire da me qualche volta, se ne hai voglia ovviamente." Restò col fiato sospeso, finché non parlò: "Oh Loiue, ma certo che mi andrebbe! Sono così contenta che stiamo facendo passi avanti nella nostra relazione. Il fatto che entrambi siamo usciti da matrimoni andati letteralmente a rotoli non significa che non possiamo essere di nuovo felici e cambiare le nostre abitudini." Si sorrisero e si diressero verso casa.

Anche loro adesso si comportavano come due adolescenti. E questa cosa gli piaceva moltissimo. Immaginava come si sentisse Flynn, ma poi si rese conto che quello che faceva il suo amico era completamente sbagliato. Frequentare il suo diretto superiore… Roba da matti!Capitolo 11

Sharon non poté tornare a lavorare prima di un mese, doveva fare riabilitazione per il bacino e consultare uno psicologo. Dopotutto era stata rapita ed aveva rischiato di morire!

I suoi uomini comunque se la cavavano benissimo senza di lei: Provenza l'aggiornava sui casi e lei gli dava consigli su come comportarsi, lui roteava sempre gli occhi al cielo quando gli diceva come agire, soprattutto quando gli raccomandava di seguire sempre le regole. Quella donna non sarebbe mai cambiata, sarebbe sempre stata il Capitano Rulebook!

Andy scappava da lei appena poteva. Era contento di passare insieme anche solo la pausa pranzo, non poteva fare a meno di vederla, non ora che lei gli aveva dato un barlume di speranza. Se non riuscivano a vedersi durante la giornata messaggiavano in continuazione, sembravano due adolescenti alle prese con la prima cotta. Infatti facevano tutto di nascosto, nessuno doveva sapere cosa stava succedendo tra i due. Come se nessuno ne fosse accorto!

Ovviamente Provenza aveva colto qualcosa. Ora che il Capitano era fuori combattimento poteva palare liberamente con Flynn senza essere disturbato, o così credeva. "Andy seguimi." Insieme si avviarono nella room break. "Stupido idiota che non sei altro! Cosa state combinando tu e il Capitano? Giuro Andy che se scopro che siete andati oltre ti strangolo con le mie mani!" Il telefono di Andy squillò, lui sorrise. "Andy ascoltami dannazione!" Niente, Andy era in un altro mondo. Provenza gli diede un colpo alla spalla ed Andy tornò alla realtà. "Non posso dirti niente Louie, devo prima parlarne con Sharon." - "Parlare di cosa? E smettila di chiamarla Sharon, lei è il Capitano Raydor!" - "Non posso dirtelo Louie, non sarebbe corretto nei suoi confronti."

Provenza era allibito. Quei due si stavano frequentando? Si erano spinti troppo oltre, lui lo sapeva, lei lo sapeva. Lo sapevano tutti. Come avrebbe reagito Taylor a quella notizia? Non bene, non va mai bene quando due colleghi si frequentano, figuriamoci se poi si trattava del Capitano Raydor e del Tenente Flynn.

Si chiese cosa ci trovasse lui in quella donna. Era la stessa donna che fino ad un anno prima chiamavano regina di ghiaccio, strega cattiva, capitano rulebook, e via dicendo altri nomi non molto simpatici. Cosa era cambiato?

Quando Andy tornò alla sua scrivania stava rispondendo all'sms di Sharon, che gli chiedeva di andare a prendere qualcosa da mangiare per la sera. Lui stentava a credere che volesse che restasse per cena, c'era Rusty e non gli avevano ancora detto niente. Forse era la volta buona che qualcuno sapesse di loro, qualcuno che non fosse Provenza?

"Arrivo appena posso, Sharon. Comunque c'è qualcosa, anzi qualcuno, di cui dovremmo parlare dopo: Provenza. Non ti angosciare, tutto è sotto controllo. A dopo. Andy." Inutile dire che non appena rilesse la sua risposta si rese conto di aver commesso un errore: mai, mai e poi mai dire a Sharon Raydor che tutto è sotto controllo, non ci avrebbe mai creduto. Si preparò psicologicamente ad una chiacchierata con una Sharon alterata, anzi probabilmente con una Sharon in versione Capitano.

Nel frattempo Tao e Sanchez parlavano fittamente e sghignazzavano come due ragazzini. Provenza li incendiò con lo sguardo. Immaginava che anche loro avessero notato il comportamento del Capitano e di Flynn. Immaginava anche che come avevano fatto per Amy, stessero preparando una scommessa. Quella per Amy riguardava chi tra lei e il suo bel spasimante dell'SIS sarebbe uscito per primo allo scoperto. Aveva vinto Tao: Amy alla fine aveva ceduto ed aveva confessato. Quella per Flynn probabilmente riguardava da quanto andasse avanti quella situazione o chi dei due avesse dichiarato amore all'altro. Sicuramente era stato Andy. Ne erano sicuri.

Provenza tornò a casa e chiamò Patrice. Le chiese di andare a cena fuori, sarebbe passato a prenderla in mezz'ora. Mangiarono in quel ristorante italiano sul mare che gli aveva consigliato Andy, sicuramente l'aveva scoperto per una delle cene con il Capitano.

Dopo che finirono di mangiare Loiue le prese la mano e la guardò negli occhi, si perdeva in quegli occhi neri, sembravano non finire mai. "Patrice, sai, quando Tao è stato male ho pensato a quanto fosse fortunato ad avere una moglie…" No, così non andava, avrebbe pensato che volesse farle la proposta. "Mi chiedevo se ti andasse di restare a dormire da me qualche volta, se ne hai voglia ovviamente." Restò col fiato sospeso, finché non parlò: "Oh Loiue, ma certo che mi andrebbe! Sono così contenta che stiamo facendo passi avanti nella nostra relazione. Il fatto che entrambi siamo usciti da matrimoni andati letteralmente a rotoli non significa che non possiamo essere di nuovo felici e cambiare le nostre abitudini." Si sorrisero e si diressero verso casa.

Anche loro adesso si comportavano come due adolescenti. E questa cosa gli piaceva moltissimo. Immaginava come si sentisse Flynn, ma poi si rese conto che quello che faceva il suo amico era completamente sbagliato. Frequentare il suo diretto superiore… Roba da matti!

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

Capitolo 12

Andy arrivò a casa di Sharon con il takeaway thailandese, sapeva quanto piacesse a Rusty. Si sedettero a tavola, lo sguardo di Rusty passava da Sharon ad Andy molto velocemente, per poi fermarsi alla mano di Andy che scivolava sulla gamba della madre.

"Ok ragazzi, siamo tutti adulti e vaccinati. Ditemi cosa sta succedendo… Tra voi due…" Li indicò con la forchetta. Sharon sapeva che quel momento sarebbe dovuto arrivare prima o poi. Guardò Andy, gli sorrise e presa la parola. "Vedi Rusty, io e il Tenen… Io ed Andy ci stiamo frequentando. Per questo è venuto a cena da noi questa sera, volevo che fosse qui con me per dirtelo. Spero tu sia d'accordo… Però devi promettermi che manterrai il segreto, non l'abbiamo ancora detto a nessuno, specialmente a Provenza. Per favore…" Il suo tono era dolce e faticava a trattenere la felicità che provava in quel momento.

Non aveva mai visto sua madre così da quando l'aveva conosciuta, era davvero felice per lei. Sapeva che Andy teneva molto a quella donna, sapeva che erano entrambi in ottime mani. Non avrebbero potuto chiedere di meglio. Era consapevole di quanto avesse sofferto durante il suo matrimonio con Jack, doveva rifarsi una vita e Andy sembrava la persona più indicata con cui ricominciare. In lui inoltre vedeva una figura di riferimento, era un esempio. E' vero era stato un alcolizzato, ma ne era uscito più forte che mai, era riuscito a tornare a galla, a non buttare tutto all'aria. Perché solo sua madre sembrava non farcela?

"Io lo sapevo! Sapevo che tra voi due c'era qualcosa, l'ho sempre saputo! Altrimenti per quale motivo accompagnarlo al matrimonio di Nicole? Ne avete impiegato di tempo per uscire allo scoperto eh!" Tutti e tre risero, Andy prese la mano di Sharon e la baciò dolcemente. "Vorrei solo chiedervi due cose, se posso." - "Certo ragazzo, tutto quello che vuoi." – "Bene, prima cosa: vi prego, vi scongiuro, niente smancerie quando sono nei paraggi, limitatevi a tenervi per mano, se proprio dovete. Grazie." Andy rise, ma assecondò la richiesta del ragazzo. "Seconda cosa: posso assistere quando lo direte a Provenza? Non vorrei perdermi la sua faccia per niente al mondo! Che poi, che resti tra noi, credo che lui l'avesse intuito da un po'." La seconda richiesta era un po' più difficile da assecondare, ma gli dissero che sarebbe stato avvisato quando ciò sarebbe successo.

La serata passò in modo piacevole. Sharon era contenta che a suo figlio non dispiacesse che si frequentasse con il Tenente, sapeva anche quando i due fossero affezionati l'uno all'altro. Dopo che Rusty era scappato alla fermata dei pullman capendo che sua madre l'aveva abbandonato di nuovo, Andy si era messo d'impegno per ritrovarlo sano e salvo e riconsegnalo a Sharon. Forse aveva scelto l'uomo giusto per ricominciare a vivere.

Rusty si ritirò nella sua stanza, lasciando i due innamorati da soli. Sharon si alzò per mettere in ordine, ma Andy la bloccò. La fece sedere sulle sue gambe e la baciò. Fu un bacio dolce, forte e sembrò durare all'infinito. Quando si separarono si guardarono fissi negli occhi. Amava i suoi occhi verde giada, ci si sarebbe tuffato se solo avesse potuto. "Grazie." sussurrò Sharon sulle sue labbra "Grazie per esserci sempre stato, per avermi sostenuta quando ne avevo più bisogna. Grazie di essere qui con me adesso." Andy le sorrise. "Farei qualsiasi cosa per te Sharon."

"Allora cosa vuole Provenza? Perché fa il bisbetico?" Lo disse con un sorriso, sapeva quanto fossero amici quei due. "Ma niente, sai, credo abbia capito tutto… Anzi, lui ha sicuramente capito tutto. Sa le cose prima di chiunque altro." Sorrise. Era vero, quell'uomo era un veggente, o semplicemente non gli si poteva nascondere niente. "Io credo che dovremmo parlarne alla squadra, metterli al corrente della situazione… Dobbiamo seguire le regole, Capitano. " Lo disse con un tono più malizioso di quanto volesse, Sharon abbozzò un sorriso. Era davvero sexy quando le parlava con quel tono.

Ovviamente avrebbero seguito le regole, era contenta che anche Andy la pensasse allo stesso modo. Si chiese quando quell'uomo fosse passato dall'essere l'anti-regole per eccellenza a volerle seguire.

La sua mente era tornata alla sera in cui era stato ferito dopo la riunione degli AA. Non le era ancora chiaro perché avesse chiamato proprio lei per farsi soccorrere, forse non l'avrebbe mai saputo. Ma gli era grata per averlo fatto, perché forse da quel momento aveva cominciato a vederlo sotto una luce diversa. In quel momento aveva deciso che il Tenente Flynn meritava un'altra opportunità.

Sapeva che per Andy non era stato facile uscire dal tunnel dell'alcolismo, ma era fiera di lui perché ci era riuscito alla perfezione. Forse una delle cose che gli piaceva di più del suo Tenente era che non si arrendeva mai, non gettava mai la spugna neanche nelle situazioni più difficili. Insomma, era il contrario dell'uomo con cui aveva passato gran parte della sua vita, fortunatamente.

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

Capitolo 13

Era passato il mese di riabilitazione e di riposo imposto al Capitano, che ormai era più felice che mai di poter tornare a lavoro. Non riusciva proprio a stare a casa senza far niente.

Non appena varcò la soglia dell'ufficio si ritrovò tutta la squadra davanti a lei che applaudiva ed uno striscione sulla porta della sua stanza con scritto "Ben tornata Capitano" Era felicissima. Finalmente ce l'aveva fatta, era diventata parte integrante della squadra, della famiglia. Era stata dura, ma ne era valsa la pena.

Tutti a turno la salutarono. Quando fu la volta di Andy, lui le diede un bacio sulla guancia. Lei arrossì, ma non si sottrasse. Tutti li guardavano trepidanti, sapevano che prima o poi sarebbero dovuti uscire allo scoperto.

"Vi ringrazio di cuore, adesso sono ancora più felice di essere tornata. Non ho avuto modo di ringraziarvi per l'ottimo lavoro svolto durante le mie ricerche… Grazie a tutti, se non fosse stato per voi non sarei qui." – "Capitano, direi che gran parte del merito è del Tenente Flynn…" Disse Sanchez sperando in una qualche reazione dei due. Il Capitano non disse niente, si limitò a guardare Andy negli occhi. Sapeva anche lei che era così, ma voleva dirlo ad alta voce.

Sharon congedò i suoi uomini, dicendogli di tornare a lavoro. Chiamò Andy nella sua stanza. "Tenente, le va di accompagnarmi dal capo Taylor? Avrei un paio di cose da dirgli, che riguardano anche lei." Andy le sorrise, era ben contento di accompagnarla, era quello che aveva desiderato da lungo tempo ormai.

I due uscirono insieme dalla stanza e si avviarono verso l'ascensore. Provenza aveva lo sguardo fisso su Andy. "Stanno sicuramente andando dal capo a raccontagli tutto! Stupido idiota Flynn, non sa mai fermarsi quando dovrebbe!"

Ad un certo punto mentre stava maledendo il suo amico per essere così stupido, si rese conto che non ce l'aveva con lui per essersi innamorato del Capitano, ce l'aveva con lui perché aveva paura di perderlo! Aveva paura che lo mettesse in disparte ora che aveva trovato una donna, ora che era coinvolto seriamente. _Provenza era geloso del Capitano!_ "No, non può essere così." cercò di pensare ad un altro motivo, ma non ne trovò. Dopotutto erano stati solo loro due per moltissimo tempo, faceva coppia fissa da anni e non aveva mai pensato che Andy avesse intenzione di risistemarsi con una donna, visto com'era andata l'ultima volta. Si chiese chi fosse lo stupido tra i due in quel momento. Ovviamente era Flynn, è sempre Flynn quello che fa cose stupide.

Il Capitano ed il Tenente arrivano davanti all'ufficio di Taylor. "Parlo io, Andy, tu limitati ad annuire ogni tanto." – "Non si preoccupi Capitano, sarò muto come un pesce. Comanda lei." Ancora una volta il tono di Andy era più malizioso di quanto volesse, ma a Sharon non dispiaceva, anzi lo trovava sexy.

Sharon non era contenta di dover parlare con Taylor, ma dopotutto era il suo capo ed andava informato della situazione. Doveva seguire le regole, come aveva sempre fatto, ma quella volta non le andava proprio. Avrebbe voluto fregarsene come faceva spesso Andy.

"Buon giorno Capo, avrei bisogno di parlarle se ha un attimo libero." – "Mi dica Capitano… Tenente, ha bisogno di qualcosa?" – "Capo, il Tenente è con me. Io, noi…" Disse indicando verso Andy "Volevamo solo informarla che io ed il Tenente Flynn abbiamo intenzione di frequentarci al di fuori del lavoro. Non è contro le regole quello che facciamo, ma è giusto lei lo sappia." Andy annuì fermamente.

Taylor quasi sbiancò. "Lei… Ed il Tenente Flynn?!" Era incredulo. Anche lui era a conoscenza del fatto che quei due si odiassero, cosa era cambiato? Dopo essersi ripreso disse: "Bene Capitano, apprezzo il fatto che me l'abbiate detto. Non è contro le regole, ha ragione, ma se questo vostro frequentarvi dovesse interferire con il lavoro vi avviso che sarò costretto a prendere dei provvedimenti. Vi terrò d'occhio." – "Non si preoccupi Capo, siamo adulti e siamo in grado di lasciare questa cosa fuori dal lavoro."

Fortunatamente la conversazione non era durata più del necessario, Andy aveva seguito gli ordini del Capitano e tutto era filato liscio.

Mentre erano in ascensore per tornare al loro piano Andy prese Sharon per la vita e l'attirò a sé. La baciò intensamente. Aveva desirato farlo da mesi, ora era finalmente libero di poter mostrare le sue emozioni. Sharon si scostò delicatamente: "Andy! Abbiamo promesso al capo che non avremmo…" Non le fece finire la frase che le diede un altro bacio. "Sharon, desideravo farlo da non sai quanto tempo. Prometto che mi comporterò bene, che seguirò le regole, ma un bacio ogni tanto non si nega a nessuno." Le fece l'occhiolino. Quell'uomo la faceva impazzire.

Quando uscirono dall'ascensore tutti si accorsero che Andy si stava togliendo il rossetto del Capitano dalle labbra e che lei si stava risistemando i capelli. Poi con molta nonchalance si diressero alle rispettive scrivanie. Andy fissò un po' troppo a lungo il fondoschiena del Capitano. Quel corpo lo faceva andare fuori di testa, amava tutto di lei e soprattutto il modo in cui riusciva a valorizzare le sue forme, non riusciva a trattenersi ora che anche Taylor ne era al corrente.

Sanchez e Tao se ne accorsero e risero come due ragazzini. Era ora di far partire la scommessa.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

Capitolo 14

Ora che anche il Capo era stato avvisato non restava che avvisare la squadra. Non sarebbe stato facile, facevano tutti parte della stessa famiglia e Sharon era più che sicura che Provenza avrebbe avuto da ridire. Dopo tutto era o no il brontolone della squadra? Non che si curasse più di tanto di quello che pensava il vecchio Tenente, ma si preoccupava della reazione di Andy.

"Andy, non dobbiamo per forza rivelare tutto oggi. Possiamo farlo domani o quando ti sentirai pronto..." Sharon voleva capire se Andy volesse togliersi subito quel peso dallo stomaco o se preferisse aspettare. "Sharon, non ti preoccupare. Louie capirà, e se non capirà se ne dovrà fare una ragione in ogni caso. Non lo sto abbandonando a se stesso, mi sto impegnando con la donna più bella del mondo." I due si sorrisero e uscirono dall'ufficio del Capitano. Era deciso: tutti l'avrebbero dovuto sapere quel pomeriggio.

Rusty entrò nella Murder Room al solito orario, vedendo uscire Sharon ed Andy dal suo ufficio pensò che quello era il momento in cui sarebbero usciti allo scoperto. Non si diresse al cubicolo, posò la sua borsa sulla scrivania di Andy e si sedette comodo, voleva godersi la scena.

Immaginava come Provenza potesse reagire: roteando gli occhi al cielo e maledendo il suo amico per essersi ritrovato in una situazione fuori dal comune: frequentarsi con il capo!

Sharon si schiarì la voce per attirare l'attenzione delle squadra, Andy le stava dietro ed aveva sul volto un sorriso ebete. "Vorrei rendervi partecipi di una cosa molto importante per me e… Per me e per il Tenente Flynn." La gola diventò secca improvvisamente, non riusciva a continuare. Quand'era stata l'ultima volta che era stata colta dal panico?

Tutti la fissavano, trepidanti. Andy capendo il momento di difficoltà di Sharon prese la parola: "Ecco, volevamo solo avvisarvi che abbiamo intenzione di frequentarci al di fuori del lavoro. Ovviamente questo non cambierà niente qui dentro, tutto resterà come prima." Sharon non aveva bisogno di ringraziarlo, sapeva che Andy capiva sempre quando era si trovava in difficoltà e doveva aiutarla. Si sorrisero dolcemente, con gli occhi a cuore.

"PAGATE GENTE!" Il Tenente Tao non riuscì a trattenersi. Aveva vinto la scommessa: Andy aveva preso la parola e aveva confessato. Per un attimo aveva temuto che fosse lei a parlare! In fondo lo sapeva che Andy era un tenerone, anche lui aveva una corazza da duro che utilizzava quando era a lavoro, ma da dopo il rapimento del Capitano si era dissolta, chissà come mai.

Julio ed Amy tirarono fuori dal portafoglio venti dollari. Pensavano che sarebbe stato il Capitano a prendere in mano la situazione, ma si sbagliavano.

Intanto lo sguardo di Rusty era fisso su Provenza. Il Tenente era sbiancato, se non fosse stato seduto probabilmente sarebbe caduto per terra. "Flynn sei un idiota! Ma cosa ti dice il cervello? Lei è il Capitano, lo capisci?!" Brontolava e roteava gli occhi al cielo, prevedibile come pochi. "Louie ti devi calmare altrimenti ti verrà un accidenti! Non ti preoccupare, ci andremo lo stesso alle partite dei Dodgers!"

Rusty se la rideva divertito. Come aveva previsto la reazione del vecchio Tenente era tutta da ridere. Forse non avrebbe mai accettato che Andy diventasse il compagno del suo Capitano, aveva faticato ad accettarla come superiore, figurarsi come amica!

Andy cercava di consolare il suo amico, ma in quel momento l'unica cosa che provava era sollievo. Finalmente potevano uscire allo scoperto, con moderazione certo, ma non doveva più tenersi dentro quei sentimenti. Poteva fissare le gambe di quella donna, che tanto gli piacevano, senza doversi scusare o sembrare un pervertito. Poteva strapparle un bacio nella break room senza che sembrasse fuori luogo. Poteva accompagnarla a casa alla fine di un caso senza che si sentisse invadente o a disagio. Forse avrebbero dovuto procedere a piccoli passi, senza forzare i tempi, ma ad Andy non importava: l'aveva aspettata fino a quel momento, poteva aspettare che fosse completamente pronta. Ora era il momento di ricominciare, era il momento di essere di nuovo felici, insieme.

Passato il momento di shock iniziale tutti, eccetto Provenza, si congratularono con i due. Sharon sapeva che avrebbe dovuto faticare molto per avere l'approvazione del Tenente, ma per Andy l'avrebbe fatto ben volentieri. Era il minimo che potesse fare per quell'uomo che le aveva salvato la vita.

La giornata trascorse tranquilla e senza il peso di dover nascondere un segreto.

Andy, Rusty e Sharon si diresse insieme a casa. Sembravano una vera famiglia, si sentivano una vera famiglia.

Rusty aveva finalmente trovato la stabilità che aveva disperatamente cercato, dimenticandosi per un breve momento che fino a qualche mese prima aveva vissuto nella paura che Stroh lo andasse a cercare nuovamente. Aveva una famiglia, una madre e una figura molto simile a quella di padre. Era felice, felice davvero. Ed era tutto merito di Sharon.

Andy era riuscito finalmente a sciogliere il cuore di ghiaccio del suo freddo Capitano, rendendosi conto che dentro di lei c'era molto più di quanto volesse far vedere. Finalmente la sua vita andava nel verso giusto. Aveva di nuovo una famiglia, una compagna che gli era accanto, pronto a sostenerlo. Era di nuovo felice, come non lo era mai stato da anni ormai. Ed era tutto merito di Sharon.

Sharon aveva liberato quel lato che aveva lasciato sepolto per troppo tempo per colpa di Jack. La sua corazza era svanita ed i sentimenti erano fuoriusciti senza che lei si opponesse. Aveva provato delle sensazioni che non sentiva da anni: felicità, spensieratezza, tranquillità ed amore. Era innamorata, come non lo era mai stata. Innamorata follemente. Aveva un nuovo figlio che era il suo orgoglio più grande, aveva un compagno che era il migliore che potesse chiedere. Era felice, finalmente. Ed era tutto merito degli uomini della sua vita: Andy e Rusty.

\- FINE -

Spero vi sia piaciuto. Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto la storia e che hanno commentato.


End file.
